Godforsaken Angels
by Scooperchan
Summary: Sometimes people are best left forgotten, but as memories cling to life the present begins to suffer. Character death and possible NaruSasu in later chapters.Discontintued til further notice.
1. Lingering Memories

**Disclaimer**: No, I don't own Naruto, and no, I don't profit off of this, so no sueing.

**A/N:** This was inspired by the Song Chop Suey. It was going to be a song fic, but my last one didn't turn out so well, so I decided against it.  
Also, I don't have a beta, or spell check, so please excuse any errors that I didn't catch.  
**  
Warning: **This has spoilers for future _characters_. But since the Manga has gone so far, I'd hope that people'd know about Kaguya Kimimarou and Uchiha Obito.

**Lingering Memories**

Orange streaks of light shone through blinds and blurred across a faded wood floor. Wincing at the bright instrusion, blue eyes grogerly opened only to be sheilded by a blanket pulled over them. As a bundle under said blanket moved about an arm popped out, pushing the covers away. A tall figure sat upright, mussing blond hair. Mumbling to himself, the man walked across his room, leaving and entering the ajacent washroom, closing the door behind him.

Twenty minutes later, the door reopened, letting steam pour out. The mirror above the counter was covered in condensation. With a tan hand it was wipped away. Naruto looked at himself for a moment, his gaze fixated on the spiral seal on his torso, partly covered by a towel. He quickly dressed, cleaning up the washroom before returning to it. With his seal covered, his eyes now observed the scars on his face. Audibly exhaling, he grabbed a jar and smoothed its contents onto the whisker marks with his thumb, covering them. Looking back up at the reflection, he walked out of the room and locked his front door before shutting it behind him.

He left his keys on the table. After all, he wouldn't need them anymore.

* * *

The morning wind blew across a large field, pulling at the small green blades of grass. Pointed spikes appeared haphazardly out of the ground, some angled to reveal the source in the middle. The spiny formation was slightly aged, some of protrusions covered in brown speckles of blood spilled years before. 

Sand adorned the ground at the bases of each spike and appeared around a single white flower that seemed to grow out of the center of them all.

The wind weaved its way through the large mass, tugging at it. The fossils groaned and seemed to catch hold of the breeze, twisting it in various ways and speeds to make a noise that could be called a whisper. The soft noise changed from mere inconprehendable sputterings into words and sentences. They grew in volume and the words started to stream together and began to tell a past tale.The tale of a boy who was imprisoned by his own people because he became too powerful. About when the Mist Ninja came and he was the only one who had a chance in the unfair battle, so he was used. About when he had to wander into the forest alone because he was the last of the Kaguya clan now and he had nowhere to go but maybe he could follow that nice man he met, the one with serpintine eyes and that funny purple bow around his waist.

Clouds gathered around the site with thunder on their tails. They blocked out the morning sun with a green canopy of condensation so thick it threatened to drown the earth below. Thunder belowed above, demanding another relapse in history while trying to cover up the bone's gentle memory.

But the bones didn't stop, and they took the darkining mood from the clouds and went on. The sky started to leak water, and rain pelted the ground. The storm rumbled in approval as the story moved closer to the final conflict, the rain cheering it on with gaps in its waterfall that could resemble people.

Orochimaru had mentally congratulated himself in finding such an extrodinary little orphan, good enough to perphaps become his new body someday. Kimimarou always did his best, did whatever Orochimaru wanted him to, after all, he couldn't upset his new adoptive father.

But he was struck ill and sent to his deathbed and soon out of the gaze and interest of the corrupted man.

The boy soon figured out that Orochimaru-sama wanted some Uchiha kid, so he set out to get him, then maybe the sannin would be proud of him again.

He didn't expect a fight though, but no problem, he'd just use his special technique and while his enemies where gaping at his grotesque manuvers he could attack. Moulding and shaping the bones in his own body, he'd pull them out and use them as weapons.

The scene in the drops of falling rain became clearer as it showed two figures fighting.

Kimimarou had met his match, but that red head couldn't protect himself with sand forever, and so, despite the constant pain screaming through every muscle he'd pull out another bone and run forward, intending on squewing his opponet. He hadn't expected to lose nor did he see his sand coffin coming as he was slowly dragged underground.

The rain seemed to flood the middle of the white forest as more sand appeared on the ground, spinning like a whirpool.

He couldn't die like this, he _wouldn't _die like this and when the sand didn't let him back up he knew that only the curse he'd gotten would save him so he let the second level of it out and it took so much energy for that attack he didn't have any more to hold his breath. Before he died a multitude of bones shot out and nearly killed his opponet.

The rain died down as did the storm after the scene was over. But the storm would come back the next year like it always did, and show the boy's struggle over and over again because the bones were restless and needed the tell their tale even though no one would see it. It would repeat this over and over until somebody knew, somebody cared and maybe they'd find out that his life wasn't in vain and there _was_ a piont to all of this. But that day would never come since the remains always knew that the only person who could make all of this go away, the same one who had taken Kimimarou under his wing, the first one to fully respect his power and strength and all he'd fought for. . .

couldn't care less.

* * *

Sasuke stood in front of a large alter staring at the large list of names. They were arranged by date of death because the surnames were identical. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen the abandoned compound let alone this faded room. Eight years, nine? He didn't really know and didn't wish to either. He'd come back because Orochimaru was dead now, his own make shift village rioting against him until there were too many ninja to defend himself even with his summoning.

Faintly, Sasuke could hear the murmurs of voices, the soft tappings of footsteps. Knowing no one was there, he didn't turn to acknowledge them this time. If he ignored them, maybe they'd go away.

He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, why hadn't he sensed them? Turning around quickly, he came face to face with,

no one.

Glaring at the air, Sasuke turned his attention back towards the old Uchiha alter. He gazed through crimson irises, his eyes permanently set in sharingan like his older brother. He'd used it so much, that the chakra suppy to his eyes became constant and involuntary.

Lighting the large arrange of candles Sasuke tried to ignore the presense still behind him. No one was there, and that was just the problem. Ever since he'd been able to activate his sharingan, he'd praticed it till his chakra was exhausted. He would only train outside of the compound though as he had heard his father warn Itachi of using it within the vecinity of the houses when he was younger. Forgeting that simple rule he had walked all the way home one day with his eyes still swirling red, to see a few...unexpected people. To say that Sasuke was surprised would be an understatment as all the people milling about bore the Uchiha crest. Confused, Sasuke let his eyes fade back to black to get a better look only to see that everyone had dissapeared. Shrugging it off as dehydration, Sasuke continued about his daily business.

The next time that it happened Sasuke didn't take it as lightly. A few years older, he was just curious enough to investigate. Only when he got close enough did he realize that the people walking about where the same he had seen seven years ago, before his clan died. What made it all the worse was that if you looked carefully, the people were unnaturally pale, even a tad blue, with gashes around their chests and necks. Lost in thought of his new revelation, he didn't notice one come up to him unitl a cold hand gripped his wrist.

" . . .Uru. . .chi," Sasuke mumbled, shocked to see his deceased aunt again. However, his shock quickly turned into panic as her once clam face turned suddenly angry and her grip on his wrist searingly cold as she twisted it. All but yanking his hand free, he stumbled backwards from her and looked around hurriedly as more and more people started to turn towards him, their faces contored with anger and malice. Remembering what happened last time, Sasuke deactivated his sharingan, the feeling of icy grips instantly vanishing.

He hadn't gone to sleep that night.

Sasuke inwardly shivered at the memories as he watched the candles burn. Gripping a kunai in his left hand, he heard more foot steps as the temperature in the room dropped, his breath now visible. His grip on the weapon tightened as he felt multiple hands grabbing at his arm and shoulders, all trying to turn him around, seeking attention.

Not able to muffle a yell of pain, he felt those cold hands burn through his skin and he turned, knocking a few off. He couldn't use the kunai on his own family to make them dissapear again, he couldn't disable his kekkei genkai anymore, and he couldn't ignore them because they all knew he could see them.

Pushing his way throught the room towards the door hands grasped his arms and torso, all finding a way to stop him. Not being able to look anymore, he shut his eyes. They were all screaming something at him, but he could only hear heated whispers and still see the silent screams sketched on thier faces.

Panic started to take over again and he now shoved his way through the door and down the crowded hallway, the mass of people backing up to the front of the house. Some tried to grab at his fet to hold him steadfast, but he began to run out of their reach. Keeping his eyes closed he felt the open air again, but felt the crowd following him still.

For the second time in his life, Sasuke ran in fear from his own home.

* * *

**A/N:** Alrighty, this was only the prolouge, so sorry for the shortness. I'm not sure on whether or not to actually continue it, if I get enough positive feedback I will. So, does this story deserve another chapter? Yay? Nay? Reveiw! 


	2. Open Sky But Couldn't Fly

**A/N:** Wow, reveiwers! (only a few, but _still_) I wasn't really planning on continuing this, but now I have the urge to. This seems to be turning into a collection of babbles about characters I think are looked over. Don't know if this will ever have a plot though. Just to let you know, I saw the phrase used as the chapter title in an avatar, and couldn't resist using it. I'll try to be more creative next time though.

Also, I've noticed that **aragornlegolasSlash** has reveiwed for _all_ of my stories, and since they are anonomous and therefore I can't mail them, I thank them here, in this author's note: Thanks.

I might have stated this before, but I don't got spellcheck althoughI did reread this like, seven times. Sooo... please excuse mistakes.

Still reading this? Go on! Read! Reveiw!

**Disclaimer: **Refer back to Chapter One.

**Open Sky But Couldn't Fly**

Sasuke rested against the trunk of a large tree, still covered in a cold sweat as he tried to catch his breath. He came all the way to the old training grounds of Team Seven, an old sense of sercurity hung about the place. He glanced around noticing the post Naruto had been tied to when he tried to steal bento boxes. The spot in the ground where grass wouldn't grow, the same spot where a hole used to be from when Kakashi draged him neck-deep underground that one time.

Feeling nostalgic, Sasuke rested his head against the bark behind him and gazed up at the cloudless grey sky.

He hadn't noticed that he'd been asleep till he was woken by a noise in the distance.

Curious enough to investigate, he slowly made his way to the source, and came across a large stone monument he'd seen once before. The monument was in a rectangular prism-like shape, with a small flag on top and a thick foundation. Something caught Sasuke's eye, and he noticed the small pool of blood that seemed to blemish the nearly-perfect structure. Seeing an arm reach across the top of the stone, Sasuke quickly hid himself in the nearby foliage.

A young teen pulled himself up on top of the monument, using only his left arm and leg. He warily rested against the flag poll, looking exhausted. He had spikey black hair and goggles on top of his head. He looked blindly out of his right eye, the left eye lid closed over what looked like a hollow gash. Even though his eye was hazed over with white, Sasuke could make out the sharingan and could not tear his eyes away from the rest of his right side, or what was left of it. It resembled as if someone had try to tear the boy in two, the right side of his body ripped and mangled with almost all of it's skin and tissue gone, exposing bone and muscle. Veins could be seen split, appearing out of the wounds. A large hole in his chest partly exposed his still heart. He was covered in dried blood, but a few drops of blood still came form every cut, running down into the cracks of the carved names outlining one fully.

_Uchiha Obito_

A man came out into the clearing, walking towards the monument. Sasuke soon recognized the man to be Kakashi, his spikey hair slightly duller from growing age.

Kakashi stood quietly for a few minutes, lost in thought, before he faced the large stone. He started talking, telling Obito about various things in the village and in his life. He couldn't see the boy though, but Obito smiled as he listened.

Then, Kakashi's face turned solemn, and he looked intently at the grass around his feet. He began to speak once again, but his voice was grave and serious. Not meaning to eavesdrop, Sasuke couldn't help but listen.

Kakashi mentioned something about Obito' s family, the same one as Sasuke's. He talked about how he was sorry that the Uchiha's never came to visit, but they had an excuse now, for they had their own graves to worry over. He spoke of what had happened to the family and how fortunet Obito was to go before the slaughter. He apologized for what seemed like the millionth time now, about the accident at their last mission. He probably could have saved Obito, if only he'd tried harder.

Obito looked at him with the same memories washed over his face. He gave a small smile, and repeated again what he'd always said to the air whenever Kakashi brought back up the incident.

"It was an accident."

_Run! It's an ambush! _

"We were all so focused on fighting"

_What's that noise?_

"No one saw the avalanche coming."

_Kakashi! Look out!_

"I didn't think before I ran out to save you..."

_Obito!_

His words fell on deaf ears as Kakashi stood silent for a while. After what seemed like forever, he sighed and started cleaning off the monument. He brushed off all the collective webs and dirt, and pulled up all the surrounding weeds before he departed.

As he walked away, Obito waved goodbye to his sole visitior.

* * *

Gaara looked over the large village. The sun was at it's highest, and all of the residents were taking refuge from the heat during their daily siesta. Large hills of sand rolled in the not too far distance, the small grains blowing in through gates.

The Kazekage sighed, and turned away from his window, taking off his formal hat. He'd just been through another long meeting, something about the Sand's declining economy. After the alliance with Leaf was broken, the number of requested missions dropped nearly by half. They began to train fewer ninja and had a weaker military then it's previous one. The other countries no longer saw the Sand as the powerful and resourceful land that it used to be.

Feely slightly dizzy, Gaara quickly sat and tried to brush it off. He'd been unnaturally fatiged lately, the stress and years of insomnia finally taking its toll.

His gourd of sand rested in the corner of the room and slowly, the cork seemed to push itself out.

Breathing heavily, Gaara rested his forehead in his hand, his head feeling as if it were going to explode at any given moment. He didn't notice the sand come out of it's container and loosely wrap about him.

He felt very warm, like a blanket had fallen on him, and his eyelids seemed to grow heavier than sand bags. He nodded his head repeatedly, trying to keep his eyes open.

The sand tightened itself, urging the redhead towards unconsciousness. He laid his head on the cool wood of his desk, and did something he hadn't done in years.

Gaara fell asleep.

* * *

The sun sat in the middle of the large sky, sourching the earth below. Squinting his eyes from the bright rays, Naruto looked around at his surroundings.

He was standing before a cliff that overlooked a vast desert. Stepping out onto the edge, he galnced down and watched the shadows grow longer as time past.

Naruto didn't know why he came, just knew to come and knew he probably wouldn't be going back home. He didn't want anybody knowing that he'd left the village, so he dyed his hair and covered his scars, sneaking out by the gates. He'd had a foul sense of foreshadowing that caused the hair on the back of his neck to rise. He didn't know what it was, or what he was supposed to do, just knew he had to do something about it.

He looked out over the scenery, and felt his legs walk forward, the ground beneath his feet crunching before stepping out into air. A small familiar village came into view as the wind whipped about him, pulling on his clothes and hair. Naruto soon noticed flames licking up the sides of the village's protecting wall and faintly heard screams.

Blinking slowly, he extended his arms out like a bird but they caught no air. His heart was pained by the cries for help, as more assaulted his ears. Spreading his arms wider, he tried again to reach them.

When gravity wouldn't let it's hold go Naruto lazily looked down at the quickly advancing earth and closed his eyes.

_To Be Continued.

* * *

_

**A/N:** Yes, I know it's short, and yes, I know I ended it a rather bad place but I do need something to make people want to read more. So, yeah. I can be mean if I want to.

Anyways. . .

I hope to have the next chapter up in no more than a week, but, I seem to type faster whenever I get reveiws. (_hinthint_) Yes, the proof that _someone_ is reading my sories always makes me eager to type. Until next chapter.

**Review!**


	3. Only Angels Have Wings

**A/N: **Great news, I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geico _and_ I have created a plot. Yes, you read right, there is a plot simmering within the chapters of this story. Or, the beginnings of one at least. Sorry if I missed any typos, I reread this a million times over.If there were any characters that were OOC, please try to ignore them.

_Also_, Thanks to everyone that reveiwed, you keep my creative side going.

**Semi-important information: **I don't really know if this is revelant to the story or not, but just to let y'all know, I usually skip around in the Naruto timeline. It's purely for my own convinence.

**Disclaimer:** refer to chapter one.

Alright, you know the drill: Read. Reveiw.

_Blinking slowly, he extended his arms out like a bird but they caught no air. His heart was pained by the cries for help, as more assaulted his ears. Spreading his arms wider, he tried again to reach them._

_When gravity wouldn't let it's hold go Naruto lazily looked down at the quickly advancing earth and closed his eyes._

**Only Angels Have Wings**

He was falling faster, and was a mere twenty feet away from the ground when Naruto opened his eyes and decided he didn't need wings to fly. Swinging both arms in front of him, he held his palms face down to the earth, putting his feet downward too, and exploded his chakra into the air.

He didn't need to fly, if he could fall with grace.

His eyes flashed an errie red, and the small blue orb of chakra that held him up was englufed in the same red colour, and it swelled up into a massive sphere. Looking up at the distant village again, Naruto beared his now sharpened teeth, and directed the ball of chakra slightly behind him. He leaned forward and released another wave of energy into the ball, launching himself like an arrow into the air and across the sand below.

The large sphere of chakra dissapated behind him as he once again flew through the air, this time with a known target. The village became closer and Naruto realized it was the Sand. Landing on his hands, he took off spriting on all fours. The scars on his cheeks became more prominet and stretched across his vulpine face. An aura of crimson chakra surrounded him and extended out into the shape of nine tails behind him. The village came closer, and the cries more audiable. It was then that Naruto saw the cause for the village's turmoil.

In the middle of the small city, screeching and stalking high above the crowds, was the demon Shukaku.

* * *

Sasuke woke up with the sun in his face, his skin aching at his every move from the light red that marred it. Starring up at the few reminents of clouds, he tried to pull his thoughts together. He'd gone from avoiding th riot at the Sound, to sunburnt in his team's old training grounds.

It was then that memories started to flood his hazy mind. He remembered going home. He remembered seeing the spirits of his family. He remembered seeing Kakashi talking to his late teamate all the while never knowing he was there.

The more he remembered, the more his head pounded and the the brighter the sun seemed to be, blinding him. Sheilding his eyes from the unyeilding fireball he rested his forearm across his face.

After remaining like that for a good half hour, Sasuke began to hear voices again. Exasperated with all of the undead lately, he promptly ignored them.

"Is that him?"

"I thought he was dead."

"Be better if he was."

When the voices stopped Sasuke lowered his arm, his eyes still closed to the sun. It was then that he felt a foot knock the wind out of him and an hand grab his collar, pulling him up to face a painted mask.

The Anbu's face was hidden, but somehow Sasuke could sense a sadistic smile behind it.

"Hello Uchiha."

* * *

Lee strolled through the blooming scenery, catching a few cherry blossoms as they feel from the branches of the sprouting trees. He always walked around Konoha, twice daily actually. Passing the ninja academy, he felt slightly down and put his hand to his waist where his hitai-ate used to be.

He was heading to the Hokage Tower, planning on speaking to Neji. Lee had seen him and his Anbu team re-entering the village earlier. He knew that Neji had been on another mission, but he didn't know that it was a retreival one, as there'd been no rouge ninja lately. Even though Lee didn't get a good look at him, it looked like a raven-haired, blindfolded man was slung over one of the operative's shoulders.

Clearing his mind of his growing curiousity, Lee continued on his journey. After speaking with his former teammate, Lee would still have an hour before work. He helped catagorize requested missions and hand them out to a team of the matching level. It was dull work, but with his ninja career gone, he had little skills. Beggers couldn't be choosers afterall.

While opening the door to the Hokage tower Lee was hit by said door. As he moved the offensive wooden object out of his range of sight, he saw an irate Saukra storming down the street. All thoughts of conversing with the Hyuuga gone, he ran after the pink-haired woman.

"Sakura-chan, what's the matter?"

Sakura continued walking, seeming to ignore Lee in favour of her own boiling anger.

He reached out to tap her shoulder. "Sakura--"

"Oh, it's Tsunade-sama. I can't believe she wants _me_ to interrogate him. Of all she could ask, why'd she pick _me_?"

Confused by who '_he_' was, he tried again. "Who has Hokage-sama ordered you to interrogate?"

"Sasuke."

Blink. ". . .huh?"

"Sasuke!" she answered again, turning to face him. "He came back Lee. Neji said he found him in one of the training grounds and dragged him here. They're trying to make him talk, to tell them about the Sound or Orochimaru, or even what he's been doing this whole time. But he won't speak to anyone! And Tsunade thought it would be a great idea to see if he'd talk to me."

"And?"

"I refused."

"But I thought you of all people would be happy that he'd return! " Lee thought aloud.

"After all this time, I don't care anymore."

"Sakura!"

"He never cared about anyone else, that's why he left in the first place! So why should I care about him now?" Sakura retorted, suddenly upset.

"Because he's your friend Sakura, more than that, your teammate, and he still means a lot to you, no matter what's happened," Lee replied.

Sakura lowered her head, and Lee thought he heard a few sniffs. She stood there for a little while, thinking as Lee waited.

"I know," she said, sounding defeated. She looked up at Lee, her eyes glazed over with tears. "I'm sorry," she barely managed to say as her voice cracked.

Lee knew she was referring to her attraction to the Uchiha. Sakura had known full and well about Lee's attraction towards her and had soon grown of fond of him. The only problem was that as long as Sakura loved Sasuke, she could never return Lee's fellings.

Despite the pain in his heart, Lee held her as she quietly cried.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, is it me or did I make Sakura_ very_ moody? Hmmm... that and I seem to have the inability to type up decent-sized chapters. Hopefully the next one won't be as shorts the first three.

Until next time. Review.


	4. Der Mensch

**A/N: **O.o...Ten reviews already? Wow. Anyways. . . Because the idea popped into my little head, I decided to type up the fourth chapter. So, here it is. (not much, but pretend to be amazed anyway)

Thanks again to all who reviewed; you make me all warm and fuzzy inside.

**Disclaimer:** Despite my efforts, I do not own_ Naruto_ nor do I make any profit off of this fanfiction.

**Der Mensch**

A loud smack resounded through a small office, the room an ominous silence. Sasuke defiantly keep his head still, refusing to look back up at the angered blonde woman.

Tsunade grabbed the front of his shirt and gave the Uchiha a look that rivaled even his.

"Do you even know how lucky you are to be here right now?" she asked, not expecting an answer. "Do you have any idea what happens to missing nin? You're lucky the hunter nins didn't get to you first or you'd be just a pile of ash and a decapitated head."

Sasuke didn't even blink.

Tsunade took a deep breath before dropping the man back into his seat. She turned her back on him and paced to her desk.

Sasuke glanced around the room as she fumed. His blindfold had finally been taken off, as if Tsunade was daring him to try and use his Sharingan against _The Hokage_. Not that he couldn'tfight the sannin just that he didn't feel like it at the moment and so decided to listen.

Hearing a sigh, Sasuke brought his attention back over to Tsunade, who looked like she was about to start _another_ lecture.

"What were you do--"

_SLAM!_

"Why the hell are you in here!" Tsunade yelled at the breathless Anbu who had just barged through the door. "I told all Anbu to keep everybody out until I said otherwise!"

The masked ninja tried to catch her breath as she stood up straight. "I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but a distress signal was sent out by squad nine. Before their transmission was cut short, they reported seeing a large demon demolishing the Sand, with the Kazekage no where in sight. They also said something about another threat of equal strength that came soon afterwards."

"Dammit, I don't have time for this," Tsunade mumbled. "Gather all active Anbu and Black Ops to report here at the tower."

Shocked by the Hokage's sudden urgency, the nin stood for a moment looking at her.

"Now!"

"Y-yes Hokage-sama" the kunochi stammered, sprinting out of the building.

Amused by the kunochi's distress Sasuke slightly smirked. "Sounds like Gaara couldn't control his temper." He ignored the heated glare he got from the blonde.

"I heard that the Sand isn't an ally of the Leaf anymore, so why would you concern yourself with this situation?"

"Because I don't want to lose one of my best shinobi nor do I want to be responsible in the destruction of that village."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow in question.

"The only thing that could be the other threat is Naruto. He disappeared yesterday; no one saw him leave or knew where he was going. By using the Kyuubi's chakra, he cannot only pose as a major threat, but also mask his identity."

Sasuke's expression grew sour.

"Let me go with the other shinobi."

Tsunade simply stared at him, amazed at his audacity. "You've just been dragged here against your will after deliberately leaving to seek out and aid one of Konoha's greatest traders and you _suddenly _want to help?"

Sasuke merely looked up at her as if she just explained that, indeed, two plus two _did _equal four.

"Do you even understand the importance of this situation? One, verging on two _demons_ are destroying a village as we speak; think of what would happen if we weren't able to contain the brawl to that area."

"I understand. I also know that I'm one of the few if not the only person who can reason with Naruto in such a state."

Try as she might, Tsunade actually could not find an argument for that. She knew it as well as he did.

Without saying anything, she walked out of the office, looking back at Sasuke.

As she walked down the hallway, Sasuke silently followed.

* * *

The procession of ninja made their way across the open fields, sand dunes in the horizon. As the group silently traveled the grass became crunchy under their feet. None spoke until they came across a large white forest of spikes.

The wind started to blow, a light breeze, growing stronger as they neared the centre of the forest. Usually awakened annually, the risen fossils began to stir, going unnoticed by the ninja.

Something was wrong with the air; something tainted the smell, the purity. Blood? No, none was spilled, no one injured. It was a wound. Someone important, someone offensive, someone...

Small groans rose from the bones, most of the ninja ignoring them. Sasuke looked around the open forest again, it wasn't frightening just, _creepy. _

Not that he would admit that of course.

He reached his arm around to clasp a hand on his left shoulder. His wound was starting to bleed again; it had been since Neji had given it to him for struggling. No one bothered to bandage it and Sasuke didn't seem to care, he just let it be. But now it was starting to leave a large stain running down his sleeve.

"What's the matter Uchiha?"

_Uchi...ha?_

Sasuke turned to see Kiba, well his mask at least. It was no surprise that it was a mask of a dog, Akamaru still walking along side his feet.

Sasuke decided to face forward again, completely ignoring the dog-lover. Kiba however did not take the hint and sped up to match Sasuke's pace, walking beside him. Kiba nudged him with his elbow.

"You looked a little frightened. Is the big bad forest scaring you?"

_In the blood...Sharingan...the bloodline...only in an Uchiha... _

As if on cue the wind picked up, moving some of the sand from the ground up into the air.

_Uchiha…Uchiha…Uchiha_

The wind grew violent, many of the shinobi using the bones for wind breakers. The spikes creaked and groaned, growing more zealous by its own thoughts. Sand whipped about the crowd, blinding some and knocking others over.

The Uchiha! The Uchiha was here! Here now. The same one from long ago. The one that shifted Orochimaru's gaze away from Kimimarou. Away from him. If it hadn't been for him Kimimarou would still be in Orochimaru's sight, making him proud even today. It was his entire fault, if Orochimaru had just ignored him, if Kimimarou hadn't gone out to search for him, he'd still be here. He'd still be here alive. He wouldn't have died. He'd still be alive. Alive.

The sand began to spin in circles, moving across the forest like a hurricane, its eye centering on Sasuke.

The Uchiha would die just like him. Slowly buried. Choking on sand. Swimming desperately towards the top only to forget which way was up or down. He would die. Just like him. Just like Kimimarou.

"What the hell is this?" Kiba yelled to no one in particular. Sasuke looked around, noticing how the eye had stopped on him and Kiba. Was this some sort of jutsu? An ambush that they walked into?

He glanced around for a target. A scream and a yelp had signaled Kiba and Akamaru being blown away, vanishing in the whirlpool of sand. He then realized who this _thing_ was after.

It was after him.

"…suke! Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned to face the voice coming somewhere from outside the walls of sand. He couldn't make out who it was.

"Sasuke…!"

Was that…Sakura?

Sasuke's train of thought came to an abrupt halt when he turned back around to face the opposite direction. A tsunami of sand came crashing towards him. Hitting him with full force he couldn't help but scream.

The sand was coming in waves dragging him deeper into itself. A kunai was thrown into the mass, Sasuke quickly catching it with his hand. He ignored the pain of the edges digging into his palm and fingers as he desperately held on to it, the string tied to it becoming tight.

Sakura emerged from one of the waves of sand, coming out into the eye, using chakra concentrated in her feet to hold her up standing. Another wave came down and despite his hold on the kunai Sasuke sank deeper yet.

"Sasuke hold on!"

Squinting his eyes, Sasuke thought he saw tears in Sakura's. She came to stand before him and pulled the kunai from his grasp, the metal searing across his skin. She immediately grabbed hold of his wrist afterwards. He grabbed hers as well, smearing his blood on her forearm and hand as he began to slip away.

Bracing herself, Sakura yanked him up with a yell, Sasuke quickly using his chakra to stand also. Sakura smiled at him before she slipped, landing on her hand, the one covered in blood. Confusing Sakura to be Sasuke, the sand began to devour her instead, pulling her arm down first.

Sasuke was too shocked to move until her screams brought him out of his stupor. Only her head and arm was left above the surface and he quickly reached for her, grasping her hand. His blood slick on his hand, she slipped from his hold and was completely submerged.

Satisfied with the body buried, the wind suddenly stopped, the sand falling back to the ground. The bones began to fall away in small chips and pieces before they reduced to piles of ash and dust. The air became clear again to reveal a figure kneeling on the ground, digging frantically into the sand and dirt.

Sasuke stopped after a while, ignoring the stares from everyone, forgetting they were there at all.

Panting hard he looked down into the small hole he'd created.

"…Sakura."

* * *

A massive tail crashed into another building, the structure collapsing around it. Barely anything was left standing, everything reduced to ruins that buried the citizens of the Sand.

The Kyuubi's snarled and charged again, taking hold of Shukaku's throat with his teeth. The demon growled and gargled the pooling blood in its trachea as it dragged its claws down the Kyuubi's chest. Immediately letting go, the fox demon stepped back, its blood dripping down its front legs.

Cracks and seems ran across the ground and through the town. People were scattered and crushed like ants, dispersed across the landscape.

Both demons were covered in wounds and scrapes, ruffled fur and cracked skin. But they ignored their injuries, each one intent on the others death.

Charging at the Kyuubi, Shukaku screeched and drew another one of its claws back, cutting across the fox's forearm. Using the opportunity to its advantage the demon once again grabbed hold of Shukaku's neck biting into it. Shukaku manically scratched at the other demon, tearing its skin and muscle. The Kyuubi didn't let go but applied more force to its bite until he heard a snap.

Shukaku immediately fell limp and the Kyuubi let it drop to the ground. It fell apart like a sand castle with Gaara laying somewhere on top of the pile.

The Kyuubi shuddered and lied down on an opposite end of what used to be the Sand. Wrapping its tails around itself it began to glow with a blue chakra. Seeming to fall asleep it slowly shrank until its container became visible again.

As the day stretched into the night both men lay across the fallen city, dying.

* * *

**A/N: **By the way, the title of this chapter means **Human**.

_Also…_ I now have (drum roll please) … SPELL CHECK! Yes, and grammar check too, hence all the semi colons.

I'll _try_ to have the next chapter up within a week. Until next time. Review!


	5. Light

**Author's/Note:** Long time no see, huh? I know this chapter is really _really_ late, but to be honest I had planned on killing the story _until_ I was smacked in the head with inspiration. Actually it was more of a textbook in orchestra that did it... Anyways, to make up for attempted murder, I have made chapter five with two sections (hence the two title names in the fic). Hopefully my brain won't take as long updating as last time.

To those who have read this and are still reading this fanfic, thank you and sorry for the long wait.

**Disclaimer: **This is the last time I'm typing this, so for future chapters (and this one) **_no _**I do not own _Naruto_ nor do I make a profit off of this fanfiction.

**Note: **_dream _regular time 'thought'

**---**

**There is a light that is coming, for the ones who hold on...**

The beeps of monitors and the dull repetitive _whoosh_ from the respirator seemed to be the only sounds in the sterile hospital room. That and that incessant noise coming from the small drip that echoed in Sasuke's ear louder than any of the machines.

He sat by the wan form of his bedridden teammate in the Konoha Hospital. They had barely made it to the emergency room so it was a wonder that his teammate was still alive even with a ward of medical specialists on their side. He remembered staring at them as they grew closer to death until the other ninja had taken over; their shock subsided, immediately tending to them as Sasuke helplessly watched.

The drip of fluids shot through Sasuke's ears again, tearing a hole in his thoughts and feeding his growing guilt. When it had all happened he was sure they were already dead. Why didn't he make sure? Why didn't he try to revive them sooner? If he hadn't been so late maybe he wouldn't be here, powerless to help his, dare he say it, friend. Maybe they wouldn't be breathing through a tube and hooked up to everything imaginable, their emotionless face such a painful contrast to their usually bright and smiling one.

Sasuke glanced at a pale hand that teetered at the edge of the bed. It fell off with little grace and brought an arm with it. Without thinking, Sasuke caught it and placed it back on the creaseless white sheets.

He sat in the lonely room and held the hand for a while, listening to the steady drips as time went by.

---

_Gaara awoke with a jump, his breath caught in his throat until he forced it out with gasps of air. He was sitting on an unfamiliar floor as he calmed down, his heart rate dropping back to normal. The room he was in was stale and empty, completely black except for a small slither of light from a cracked door. Noises and screams leaked from behind the wooden barrier and into the small room, bouncing off the bare walls. _

_Gaara stood with shaky legs, a voice in his head telling him to stay in the dark room, get away from the door, nothing good will come out of what's behind it. But he ignored it and tentatively pushed it open, an odd scene displayed before him._

_It was a woman, no, his mother, in labor. The woman yelled and cursed the doctors and the officials who were idly standing by, not for her pain but for position. _

My sister did not wish for your birth.

_Another voice spoke in Gaara's mind, a painfully familiar one that repeated its words. It made what he was seeing even harder to look at._

_The woman's shouts reverberated throughout the delivery room until a small cry was heard. A tiny baby wailed in the cold air, its hair stuck messily to its head. With the umbilical cord haphazardly severed it was laid on the floor, the am biotic fluid that covered it smeared on a straw mat that lay below it. A plain jar that had been sitting beside it was opened with great care. Characters and symbols encircled the child as the Kazekage stepped out of the crowd and began making numerous hand seals. With a pause and then a huge wave of chakra the markings on the floor swept up an aura from the opened jar and flew into the newborn, an unseen seal burning into its skin._

She became this village's sacrifice…

_The woman breathed heavily until she could find the strength to speak, turning the heads of all who were in the room. _

"_His name… is Gaara… He is an Asura(1), whom loves and lives… for himself alone." _

_She gave a small chuckle as she stared at the newborn. An ominous glint shone in her weary eyes. She coughed violently and switched her view straight into the Kazekage's eyes. The woman smirked at him before a long continuous beep resounded throughout the room, masking the newborn's screams. _

… and she died cursing this village.

_Gaara watched the woman's eyes haze over as they stared at nothing. _

You were never loved.

_'What...what is this?' Gaara felt a cold grip wrap around his heart and choke him. Pain that had long ago left came back in full force. _

_People took their leave as doctors turned off the machines and took out the body in a large white bag. Only the wailing newborn and two others were left. _

_'Is that...Yashamaru?' Gaara felt himself step back out of instinct. His mind regressed back into his six year old state._

"_You are to watch over him." The Kazekage picked up the now whimpering infant and held him. "Remember though, you are to watch from a distance, we cannot let him form bonds. It will dull him as a weapon."_

_Gaara listened paralyzed to his father's words. _

"_You're only to interfere with his training if it becomes life threatening to those around him. You'll be given more information when it is needed." He handed the infant over to Yashamaru. He gave a sick smile. "I'm sure you'll have no problem caring for your own nephew. It's what your sister would have wanted."_

_Yashamaru nodded his head in forced obedience, not bothering to try and hide his grimace as he walked past the unseen Gaara._

_The next thing Gaara saw was sudden and abrupt. A mass of kunai seared through the air towards him. He stood stunned in pain as they hit. His sand was nowhere in sight. _

_With blood quickly soaking his clothes he fell onto his back, the kunai standing up like pillars in his body. He lay on something soft. Turning his head Gaara found it to be a pile of ruined toys. Countless parts of torn stuffed animals lay in pieces below him, remnants of past temper tantrums. Stitches were stretched and busted in those who survived dismemberment. Holes were where their eyes should have been and sand poured out of the cavities. _

_Pulling the weapons out, Gaara stood. He found a small door and left through it into an open street. Children were playing outside, tossing a ball back and forth between teams. They laughed and screamed until one set her eyes on Gaara. The girl stopped and pointed at him with a quivering arm. _

"_Monster…!" she exclaimed, turning the heads of the other children. They ran as a group in the opposite direction, their neglected ball rolling until it stopped before Gaara's feet. _

_A shuriken soared across the vacant street and punctured the ball, slowly deflating it. Yashamaru walked in its wake. _

"_You know Gaara-sama, deep down inside, I hated you."_

_Gaara stood motionless as his relative progressed. _

"_My sister did also, she had never wished for your birth."_

_As Yashamaru drew nearer Gaara found his sense and stepped back. _

"_You were never loved."_

_Gaara heard himself speak in a weak voice, "That's not true."_

"_Oh?" the other ninja seemed smug, "How do you know? You don't even know what love is."_

_He felt his mentality grow steadily back into his normal age. "You're the one who taught me, remember?"_

_Yashamaru frowned for a moment before smiling. "Then refresh my memory," he spoke with a voice that seemed to grow deeper and harsher with every syllable. Sand started to pour from every pore on the shinobi's body. Hard layers of sand enclosed a growing shape. Gaara watched as its shadow covered nearby buildings growing at an alarming rate. _

_The sand reincarnate stood before him. _

"_So tell me," it said with a booming voice, "what is love? Is it the protection I gave you? Is it the help I gave you to kill, to prove your existence? Or is it the mark I left embedded in your forehead with pieces of sediment when you needed it most."_

_Gaara stared at the giant, at its cold eyes. The more he gazed, the more memories began to pelt his mind, of friends. He had heard so many definitions of love; it was ironic that he found the right one from the one person who had hated him the most. _

"_Love is the spirit of devoting yourself to someone important and close to you…"_

_The demon cringed at his answer. _

"_It is expressed by caring for and protecting that person."_

"_Your not capable of love," the demon sneered. "You couldn't even protect yourself when I wasn't there, let alone someone you may find important." It laughed. "You couldn't even protect your own village; you're just like your father… Kazekage." It emphasized the last word, finding joy in Gaara's expression._

"_I've done my job and watched over my village and I will continue to do so until I die." Gaara glared at it. _

_Shukaku laughed again as a strong wind blew past him, blowing him away in it's current.

* * *

_

**...but it seems to be passing over me.**

Sasuke dropped the fragile hand he was holding as the door to the hospital room opened. Light flooded the dimly lit room and cast a silhouette across the floor. A jounin stood in the doorway.

A mournful sky cast pieces of sunlight through scattered clouds. Bits of the light gleamed across a large stone memorial, surrounded by people. A new name had been carved into the stone, its presence odd and rushed. The letters seemed to stand out instead of sinking in to the surprisingly dull surface.

"Hokage-sama gave you an hour. It's time for you to go back now." The jounin stepped aside and held the door open further, waiting for him. Sasuke looked down at his teammate as he reluctantly stood up. He watched their chest rise and fall to the respirator's set pattern.

The clouds sent down shadows that draped over a small picture frame that sat on top of the memorial in place of the real person or body that used to be one. Funerals that were held for ninjas never did have bodies present; they were always too disfigured to show so pictures were set out to remember the person and not the mangled corpse.

"Am I allowed to see the funeral as well?"

Kakashi walked up in front of the too familiar stone as he placed a white rose on its surface for yet another person, this time a student.

"Yes, but only enough time to say goodbye and then you're to be escorted back to your cell."

Iruka came after him, listening to comrades and loved one's empty stillness behind him. He remembered his student fondly. Remembered the academy days before they became inexperienced genin. He was proud of everyone that he had seen graduate from that small building, this student as well.

"I see."

More came after him until there was a puddle of white peddles strewn in front of the pleasant picture.

Sasuke kept his head down as he left. He looked back once more. "I'll be back…

They left together in silence.

…Naruto."

The quiet steady drops from the fluid drip reverberated throughout the room as the door was shut and the room was cast in darkness again.

---

Gaara awoke in a plain white room. He was lying in a simple bed with a few wool sheets. As he sat up the door opened. An Anbu agent walked in.

He looked around the sparsely furnished room for his belongings. "Where are my regular clothes? I'd like to get back to work."

The other man looked at him bewildered. "Kazekage-sama, you don't remember?"

Gaara frowned. "No, remember what?"

The shinobi searched for the right words to say before he continued. "The village…is gone."

"What!?" 'Is that what Shukaku meant in my dream?'

He looked down at the floor for a moment before looking back up into the Kazekage's eyes. Gaara sat stunned as the voice from his dream ran through his head again and the man replied.

_He will be an Asura_

"Shukaku—you, destroyed the city."

* * *

(1) Asura: and enemy of the gods in Hindu mythology, a demon. 

**A/N: **I think I may have had Gaara out of character. Oh well, hopefully it wasn't too bad. Also, I'm not sure on what to make of Sasuke and Naruto's relationship. It could be their weird friendship-rival-brother thing, or it could turn yaoi. This story isn't one for romance, so I don't think the yaoi could happen. Unless it's horribly bitter. Tell me what you think. Review!


	6. Red Horizon

**A/N:** Wow, what was it this time, two months in between updates? Although, I _do _have an excuse for being so late. I had been writing a chapter throughout winter break, and since no one had answered the Naruto/Sasuke pairing question I had to write a chapter without them. Then someone did reply, and they suggested yaoi, so I had to fit it in the story without it seeming random and/or weird. There, that's my story and I'm sticking to it.

Also, since the name of the reviewer who gave the suggestion was sasUke, I'm making it a NaruSasu.

Thanks to all who reveiw!

**Disclaimer: **Go to chapter five.

**Red Horizon **

Lee sat quietly in the small sparsely furnished office. Sunlight filtered in through open windows behind him and cast a shadow across the oaken desk that sat before him. The red sun watched him through the mountains in the landscape.

The door opened and a man clad in green spandex and vest stood opposite Lee. The man walked up to the desk carrying a scroll and wearing a smile that seemed to sparkle in the orange light.

"Another mission successful!" the man stood triumphantly with a thumbs-up extended and if it were possible the gleam of his teeth shined even brighter.

Lee lazily looked up and extended his hand to receive the mission report in the scroll the man held. Looking down to hand his prize to the man Gai gasped at what he saw.

It was Lee, dressed in black pants and a simple blue with white fish net shirt. No green or any spandex to be seen.

"My precious student!" Gai cried. "What has happened to your uniform?"

Lee sat writing down the new report. Without looking up he replied, "I no longer need it."

"Eh?!" Gai exclaimed. "What is this talk? What could have happened to douse your bright flame of youth?"

Stamp. File. "Nothing."

"But Lee…" Gai trialed off in thought for a moment. Then it hit him. Sakura…

Gai looked down at his pupil as Lee continued paperwork. He sighed as he gazed.

"Lee"

Said ninja looked up from his task.

"Would you come with me for a moment?"

"I can't, I have some more wor-"

Lee's excuse was cut short when his sensei placed a heavy hand on his shoulder, his eyes a silent plea.

"Sure."

* * *

The blades on the ceiling fan seemed to cut through the air with noise louder than Temari's Wind Scythe. Gaara sat quietly listening to them rotate. The air around him felt humid and heavy as he mulled over in his mind the recent events that he'd been reported. 

The Sand. His village. His home, was…

…gone.

For some reason the redhead couldn't quite grasp that fact as he sat in the lobby of the hospital. In contrast to his inner turmoil he sat quietly, waiting for some feudal lords he didn't know and local kages to call him into his _own office_ to discuss what was to be done. They were to decide what to do with Gaara, maybe even find a new Kazekage to replace him if they found so fit, not that one was needed anymore.

But what of his village? His _people? _Sure, they could rebuild everything and go on with their lives, but all the feudal lords couldn't rebuild his village. The one he grew up in. They couldn't bring back the people to repopulate it or re-teach all the secret jutsus that had been passed down through parents to their children or sensei to their pupils. They couldn't bring back the once strong and prideful village that claimed dominance over the entire surrounding desert.

His headed jumbled with various thoughts, Gaara glared up at the ceiling fan. Was it broken or something? Why couldn't the damn receptionist turn it down, or better yet, _off?_

Gaara suppressed the urge to grab a kunai and break the stupid appliance when he heard his named being called.

"Lord Kazekage?"

A messenger and a few escorts stood in the middle of the room, Gaara hadn't noticed them arrive. He nodded his head for a reply.

"Please come with us."

With that they vanished in a blur that made the receptionist double-take at the spot where they once stood.

All that was left were the smoking, mangled remains of a fan and a charred hole in the ceiling.

* * *

As the Hokage traveled to Gaara's hidden mansion she weaved through piles of ash and ruble. Cement and steel were scattered like broken glass, and shards of the actual material lay on the ground like dew. Most of them stained an awful red. Charred silhouettes stood on a few remaining walls, looming like shadows. Tsunade felt a chill about her that she hadn't felt since the time of Kyuubi. 

She knew that something bad had been coming the Sand's way, but she never expected _this. _She had been warned by other officials to keep an eye on the Sand, so she knew something big was happening when she got word from the Anbu. Two monsters rampaging through town.

Once all the bodies were cleared out, a meeting was called to one of the three buildings left standing. They weren't technically standing though, their top story was gone, the rest were underground and were spared by the earthquakes. One of the underground structures was actually where the Kazekage was located. He traveled to a nearby tower to conduct business matters and to confuse assassins of his real location.

A red sun sat in the distance, hiding behind sand dunes and the horizon. It looked as if the sun itself were the content gaze of a demon after another satisfying kill. Tsunade tried her best to ignore it as she quickened her pace towards Gaara's office.

* * *

Naruto lay quietly in the sterile room, staring at the bleach white walls. Thinking, trying to remember how he'd gotten in the hospital, what happened yesterday, the day before, the week before, anything. 

Bits and fragments of people screaming, fleeing, and dying, of two monsters ripping each other apart, and of just terror itself had been plaguing him in his dreams. He didn't know what they meant, and in some way he didn't want to know either. Although they did remind him of the tales people in Konoha used to tell.

The ones of Kyuubi.

Naruto quickly turned over and feigned sleep as he sensed someone coming towards his door. Possibly another nurse or doctor. Or maybe it was them again.

The door opened and Naruto knew right then who it was. He was right. It was them.

They walked up to the hospital bed and stood before pulling up a chair to sit beside it. Usually they were silent and just sat there. Other times they tried to talk, but couldn't seem to find the right words.

Naruto remembered what could have been on of the first few days here, when he had been barely conscious. He'd been in and out of sleep, teetering on the edge between reality and dreams when he felt his arms slip off the bed and a hand catch it. Naruto had wondered who it had been, and mostly believed it to be Sakura. But ever since their daily (or what he thought daily) visits, he began to suspect someone else entirely.

"Hey" they said, and slightly shook his arm.

Their voice sent a wave of nostalgia through Naruto's head that he couldn't quite place. It was like he had heard it just yesterday.

Naruto felt the hand on his arm still for a moment before tightening its grip.

"Hey, I know you're awake now dobe, get up."

Dead last? Who did this person think they were? He was the future Hokage; 'dobe' certainly did not fit into that title.

Whoever they thought they were they sure did have a strong hold on Naruto's arm.

"Naruto."

"What do you wan...t..." Naruto had finally turned around in only to find his words quickly die out in sight of his visitor. With the hand still on his arm Naruto realized whose hand had held his the first day and who had been coming back to see him everyday he could remember in this cold hospital. It was the same person he had almost started to believe he would never see again.

"Sasuke…"

Naruto was suddenly full of white heat, of every emotion that he could think of all at the same time. This person…Sasuke…he… he.

It was then that he punched Sasuke as hard as he could right in the jaw, hard enough to break it even.

Sasuke landed heavily on the floor, his eyes closed in pain. Naruto jumped up and walked over to him, looking at a familiar scene. He reached down to grab his collar and pull him up, but was tackled before he could do so. He fell on his back on the other side of the room, Sasuke above him, when they both heard a pounding at the door.

"Hey, what the hell is going on in there?!"

Naruto didn't know who it was, but knew he wanted to finish his fight. He saw Sasuke grab a parchment from one of his pockets and trough it at the door. It landed horizontally across the seam between the door and doorframe, and sizzled, burning into and sealing the wood together.

Realizing what Sasuke had just done, Naruto continued his assault and kneed him in the chest, knocking him off and switching their positions. Naruto heard himself yelling at his best friend.

"Did you kill Itachi yet? Is that why you came back, because you got your stupid revenge? Or were you just tired of working under Orochimaru."

A dark blue was already spreading across Sasuke's jaw were he'd been hit. He winced as he stared defiantly up at Naruto.

"That's none of your business moron."

Naruto fought the urge to punch him again, just for being arrogant.

"No, when you left team seven without any explanation other than vengeance, when you made Sakura-chan cry, and when you left me for death, you made it my business. "

Orange and ruby stripes shone across the room through blinds that shielded a ruby sun. They reminded Sasuke of the red chakra from his last fight with Naruto as they illuminated the blonde's hair and eyes.

Naruto all but shook him when he grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up.

"Well,"

Sasuke's voice came out heated with annoyance, "Fine. Your right, I did come back because of Orochimaru, I did get tried of working under him and I was glad when his little village killed him. "

Naruto looked at him in confusion as he continued.

"Someone told me they killed you too," Sasuke paused before going on. "They boasted about killing the container of Kyuubi. I've fought your before when you used his power so I knew it'd take one hell of a ninja to do it. I came to see if it was actually true or not."

Naruto stared at him, a dubious expression on his face. He looked as if in thought. Loud thuds came form the door, shinobi trying to break into the room.

"That cant' be it. After all this time, that can't just be it. "

Sasuke looked off to the side. "It's not"

Anger flashed across Naruto's face again.

"Then why the hell won't you just tell me all of it?!"

"Because I can't!"

"What?"

Sasuke continued to stare at the window. "Just…just…"

Naruto heard him curse under his breathe before Sasuke closed the remaining space between them and kissed him. He sat stock still, completely confused by his friend's actions until Sasuke pulled back and pushed him off. He stood up in a hurry as Naruto sat stunned on the floor.

" Happy?"

Sasuke didn't wait for an answer as he stormed towards the window, planning his escape through it as the thuds from the door became persistent. As he reached to open it a kunai flew past his hand and embedded itself in the latch to the window. Feeling for his own, Sasuke realized that Naruto had stolen his kunai and turned around in the same anger Naruto held earlier. Although before he could punch the moron he was shoved against the wall and his kiss returned.

He soon forgot about the bangings from the door as they faded off into the background.

* * *

An orange sky gleamed on the windows of Konoha, making the village a surreal scene. Lee sat with his back to the fading red sun as he waited for his sensei to come to their old meeting place on the balcony of one of the towers. He could almost see Neji and Tenten sitting next to him, both shaking their heads at their sensei's overdramatic expressions. 

The sun almost looked pink to him, and he turned around to look at it, its presence a pang in his chest. It reminded him of Sakura's hair, a color he'd never seen on anybody else and something he doubted anyone could look as good in as she did.

He continued to gaze at the small star until, just like Sakura, it disappeared behind the horizon.

* * *

**A/N: **Sigh. I've been waiting for an opportunity to put Gai-sensei in the story. I think his nice-guy-pose rocks. (Review!) 


End file.
